


Quiproquò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando Goku ha chiesto a Vegeta di creare Vegeth, poteva anche essere frainteso.





	1. Chapter 1

Quiproquò

Goku sgranò gli occhi e sorrise, guardando in volto il principe dei saiyan. Le iridi nere gli brillarono e il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli neri intorno al volto, un po’ di sabbia rossastra gli finì tra le solide fibre color notte. 

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo il viso.

“Ka…” biascicò aprendo la bocca. “Kakaroth!” finì, alzando la voce.

< Da quando è così entusiasta di vedermi? Cioè, sono morto, ma mi sembra esagerato lo stesso, anche per uno come lui > rifletté.Alzò il capo e guardò il viso sorridente del saiyan della Terra socchiudendo gli occhi. 

Goku piegò la schiena in avanti, strinse di più i pugni conficcando le unghie nella pelle, incidendo nella cute delle mezzelune bianche. Goku aggrottò le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Meno male che sei arrivato!” gridò. Percepì l’aura di Majinbu avvicinarsi, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e gli rimbombava nelle orecchie.

“L’unica possibilità che ci è rimasta è unire i nostri corpi!” urlò, raschiandosi la gola. 

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero bianche. Goku batté le palpebre guardandolo irrigidirsi e si piegò in avanti. L’orecchino potara al suo orecchio tremò. Una vena pulsò sulla fronte di Vegeta, che chinò il capo e ringhiò. Raggiunse con un pugno il viso di Goku, che venne sbalzato indietro.

“Ti sembrano proposte da fare, pervertito?!” sbraitò.

“Hai frainteso!” gridò Goku. Andò a sbattere contro una montagna vermiglia, le rocce si spezzarono, franando.

 


	2. Contro Majinbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot sullo scontro tra Goku e Vegeta, contro Majinbu, dopo che la fusione si è sciolta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p2labYkD7M. Leon Lieffijn - Choices [Beautiful Emotional Piano Music].

**Contro Majinbu**

 

Vegeta affondò per metà nella melma rosa. Cercò di dimenarsi, allungò le braccia e si afferrò con entrambe le mani al pavimento molle. Cercò di strisciare fuori, i muscoli gli dolevano per lo sforzo. Incrementò l’aura, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la fronte spaziosa. Gemette e strinse gli occhi, la sostanza lo stava risucchiando. Le braccia gli dolevano e fu colto da una serie di capogiri. L’aureola sul suo capo brillava.

“Ed io che pensavo fossi stato fortunato perché la fusione si è sciolta” sibilò. Digrignò i denti e alzò il capo.

Goku, ritto davanti a lui, stava colpendo dei tentacoli di melma rosa con una serie di ki-blast.

“Urca, almeno da Vegeth avevamo la forza di batterlo!” gridò. Rabbrividì sentendo un tentacolo viscido risalirgli umido lungo la gamba. Lo distrusse con un'altra sfera di energia.

“Kakaroth, fammi uscire!” gridò Vegeta.

“Vegeta!” urlò Goku, sgranando gli occhi. Lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per la mano, trascinandolo fuori. Lo strinse a sé, Vegeta si piegò in avanti e tossì, le gambe gli dolevano tremando. Goku lo lasciò andare e gli diede la schiena. Vegeta si raddrizzò e si appoggiò alla schiena dell’altro. La sua aura divenne bluastra e strinse i pugni. Allungò le braccia davanti a sé e caricò un Final Flash.

“Non uscirete mai da qui!” gridò Majinbu e una sua testa comparve nell’ammasso rosa.

Vegeta la colpì in pieno con il fascio di luce, mandandola in pezzi. Sferette di sostanza rosea volarono tutt’intorno e si riunificando, creando una torre di massa molle di colore rosa intenso.

“Nemmeno nei miei peggiori incubi vorrei rimanere legato con te in un unico corpo per l’eternità” sibilò. Entrambi i saiyan si trasformarono in supersaiyan, i loro capelli mori divennero biondi e furono avvolti da un’aura dorata. Le loro urla risuonarono all’unisono tutt’intorno.

Nella sostanza molle e rosa sotto di loro, si crearono delle conche. Le loro auree crearono uno spazio vuoto allontanando anche il soffitto molliccio e bulboso. Una serie di tentacoli si abbatterono nell’alone energetico intorno ai due, finendo distrutti. Alcuni di essi si trasformarono in polvere grigiastra, altri si disintegrarono.

Goku allungò la mano alla sua destra e Vegeta allungò il suo braccio sinistro, facendolo aderire a quello dell’altro. Unirono i loro palmi all’altezza del polso e, creando una conca con le loro dita, caricarono un attacco energetico. La sfera era rivestita di un bagliore giallastro, ma al centro la sua luce era candida.

Vegeta e Goku gridarono all’unisono e lanciarono il corpo, aprendo un buco nella parete di melma rosa.

I due saiyan scattarono e spiccarono il volo, attraversando la fessura che si richiuse dietro di loro. Volarono su e giù schivando l’attacco di nuovi tentacoli rosa.

“Troviamo gli altri e usciamo da qui!” ordinò Vegeta.

Goku divenne bluastro.

“Io non voglio finire in un gabinetto” gemette.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“Usciremo dalle fessure che ha sulla testa, quelle da cui emette vapore. Ovviamente faremo attenzione a passare mentre non fuoriescono anche i getti di quest’ultimo, o il calore ci ucciderebbe in un modo orribile!” ordinò.

 


End file.
